Blood
by Aya K
Summary: [OneShot][Songfic][Yaoi][HaoYoh]Yoh piensa en todo lo que le ha sucedido durante los ultimos meses mientras una cancion le hace darse cuenta de muchas cosas.Pero quizas no pueda escapar,ni evitarlo aunque quiera.La sangre siempre une demasiado.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos así que…como no me lucro…pues mala suerte uu

**Advertencias: **Es un Yaoi (relación chico/chico) así que sino te "apasiona" el tema no lo leas porque no quiero quejas luego.

**Dedicatoria: **A Kary que fue la que me hizo escribir esto y que aunque se que ya lo has leído espero un review eh!

Sin mas que decir…..Enjoy It!

**BLOOD (EMPTY PROMISES)**

_By AYA K_

La luz del atardecer se colaba por los resquicios de las ventanas. El cielo estaba cubierto de nubes grises y el suelo estaba mojado por la anterior lluvia. La tierra olía a mojado y el aire a humedad y madera mojada.

Yoh estaba apoyado cerca de una ventana de su habitación. Era casi la hora de cenar pero no le apetecía comer nada….últimamente no le apetecía hacer nada.

La radio sonaba un tanto distante mientras el chico suspiraba y escondía la cabeza entre los brazos. Había sido todo tan repentino, tan rápido, tan desagradable.

De la radio encendida le llego el ruido lejano de una canción de las que no le gustaban, en otra situación se habría levantado y habría apagado la radio….pero hoy era un día atípico, y lo que menos le apetecía era moverse de su sitio.

Así fue como llego a sus oídos las "infernales" notas de la canción……

_I will forgive but I won't forget (Perdonare pero no olvidare)_

_And I hope you know you've lost my respect. (Y espero que sepas que has perdido mi respeto.)_

Yoh abrió los ojos al escuchar la letra de la canción. Se parecía tanto a lo que él sentía en aquel instante. Podría perdonarle si, pero no podía olvidar todo aquello. Había jugado con el y esperaba que supiese que había perdido su respeto. Ya nada seria lo mismo.

Cada vez que recordaba su voz, sus palabras, su aliento, sus labios, su lengua, el calor de su cuerpo pegado al suyo, las miles de promesas, los jadeos, la respiraron entrecortada…..todo aquello solo había servido para minarle el alma poco a poco.

Él sabia cuando empezó aquello que no seria fácil y que era una completa locura….pero era una locura tan endemoniadamente placentera….

Y sin embargo…..no había podido asimilar que todo aquello había pasado y mucho menos lo había visto venir.

_You better match out (Mejor ten cuidado)_

_If you don't know what's going on around you. (Si no sabes que esta pasando a tu alrededor.)_

No, no había sabido mirar lo que ocurría a su alrededor, y las pruebas habían sido claras. Todo estaba tan claro ahora.

_You better think twice (Mejor lo piensas dos veces)_

_Before you fly off the handle and lose it (Antes de volar lejos del asidero y perderlo.)_

Y ahora que lo pensaba…quizás se había precipitado….quizás no debería haberse ido de esa forma. Pero ahora ya no había marcha atrás. Le había dicho que no quería seguir con aquello y había salido por la puerta sin mirar atrás. Y todo por culpa de los celos.

_You better join us (Mejor te unes a nosotros) _

_Before you get lost in the shuffle (Antes de que te pierdan en el revuelo.)_

Pero…..no había marcha atrás….y tampoco había lamentado tanto el haberse ido de allí, así….quizás era lo mejor….empezar de cero lejos de todo aquello. Pero se sentía vacío….

_You gotta rise against (Tendras que elevarte contra)_

_The demons that are gonna try and hold you down (Los demonios que intentaran y te oprimiran)_

Pero tampoco quería volver a todo aquello. Había sufrido mucho a su lado….ahora solo quería estar solo….no quería volver a sentir lo mismo…..se sentía traicionado, cuanto menos engañado.

Aunque también sabía que iba a echar de menos todo lo que había sucedido…

_Does it run in your blood, to betray the ones you love? (¿Corre en tu sangre, para traicionar a los que amas?)_

_Does it run in you blood, to betray the ones you love? (¿Corre en tu sangre, para traicionar a los que amas?)_

_The ones you love, the ones you love, the ones you love. (A los que amas, a los que amas, a los que amas.)_

El estribillo resonó en su cabeza, que ahora estaba apoyada en la pared, y miraba hacia la pared de enfrente con la mirada perdida.

¿De verdad estaba en su sangre lo que le hacia traicionar a los que amaba?

Quizás fuese así….primero fue Anna…..jamás le perdonaría el modo en el que cancelo su compromiso, él lo sabia y ella también. Jamás podrían volver a verse sin reprocharse había ocurrido en aquella fiesta de Año Nuevo.

El apartamento de Ren Tao se encontraba con todas las luces encendida y la música que salía de el hacia que los vecinos estuviesen tentados a llamar a la policía…antes de recordar quien era el dueño de aquel apartamento.

Yoh acababa de llegar al apartamento de su amigo….se sentía en la obligación aun cuando la relación con toda la pandilla no estaba muy bien y menos con su ex-prometida. Solo hacia unos escasos cuatro meses que se había anulado el compromiso pero había bastado para que la pandilla se rompiese y la mitad se pusieran en su contra.

El chico suspiro cansado y entro al elegante apartamento. La noche no había ido tan mal: conversaciones banales por un lado, champán, gente nueva….lo normal en estas fiestas.

No obstante, habría sido más feliz sino se hubiese tenido que encontrar con la mujer a la que menos quería ver en aquel instante: Anna.

Una Anna toda vestido de negro, como siempre, arreglada y muy elegante que estaba hablando animadamente con todos sus antiguos amigos. Pero no podía ignorarla…aquello había sido una cobardía, así que la saludo…y aquello fue su perdición.

-"Miren a quien tenemos aquí."-dijo mordazmente.-"Si es el mismísimo Yoh Asakura. ¿Qué te trae a esta fiesta Yoh?"

-"Lo mismo que a ti Anna."- el chico empezaba a cabrearse, siempre que se veían ella le atacaba sin piedad.

-"¿En serio? Interesante"-murmuro la rubia.-"Y dime Yoh, ¿Don has dejado a tu amo, perrito?"

La sonrisa de suficiencia de la chica tras la pregunta fue lo último que necesitaba el moreno. Rojo de rabia se despidió del resto, aunque estaban ocupados riéndose de la frase de la rubia, cogio sus cosas, se disculpo con Ren y salio de allí lo mas rápido que pudo.

Así había terminado la fiesta de fin de año para el.

No obstante, las palabras de la rubia aun resonaban en su cabeza: _"¿Dónde has dejado a tu amo, perrito?"_

Aquello tendría que haberle abierto los ojos, haberle servido para dejar de portarse como un idiota pero no sirvió de nada. Siguió siendo el perrito faldero que siempre estaba detrás de su amo.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que su "amo" le engañaba y cuando se dio cuenta…..el mundo se le vino encima.

_Cause I'm not a pawn for you to play in your fucking game (Porque no soy tu peon para jugar en tu jodido juego)_

_I've got dignity and I dream that I want to achieve (He tenido dignidad y sueño que peudo triunfar)_

_Under pressure, you crumbled and you let me down (Bajo presion desmenuzas y me dejas hundido)_

_I'm not deaf and all I hear are your empty promises. (No estoy sordo y todo lo que oigo son tus promesas vacias.)_

No obstante, la tremenda pelea que habían tenido no sirvió para nada…..Yoh acabo rindiéndose ante las promesas de que todo cambiaria. Promesas vacías, como luego se había dado cuenta…tarde otra vez.

Sin embargo, había renacido….había luchado contra él, la única persona que le hacia perder la razón como él sabia. Pero la lucha era difícil, cruenta y muy dura.

Al final no sabia de donde había sacado las fuerzas para decirle que no quería volver a estar junto a él. Que no quería volver a probar sus labios, ni dormir junto a él todas las noches notando como su corazón latía y su pecho subía y bajaba acompasado por su respiración.

Consiguió recuperar su dignidad, dignidad que creía perdida después de tanto tiempo y se había ido, había escapado de él. Para volver a estar solo.

_Does it run in your blood, to betray the ones you love! (¡Corre en tu sangre, para traicionar a los que amas!)_

_Does it run in your blood, to betray the ones you love! (¡Corre en tu sangre, para traicionar a los que amas!)_

_Does it run in your blood, to betray the ones you love! (¡Corre en tu sangre, para traicionar a los que amas!)_

_Does it run in your blood, to betray the ones you love! (¡Corre en tu sangre, para traicionar a los que amas!)_

_The ones you love, the ones you love, the ones you love (A los que amas, a los que amas, a los que amas)_

Porque estaba solo. Solo, totalmente solo en aquella casa en medio del campo.

Quería alejarse y se fue al sitio más apartado que pudo. Le había pedido ayuda a Ren, el chino decía que le debía tanto que no le importaba con quien se acostase, que le había conseguido aquella casa apartada de la sociedad.

Se lo agradecía aun cuando sabia que no era muy de su agrado la relación que tenia con su hermano. Pero es que nunca había sido muy normal. Primero quiso matarle, luego quiso engatusarlo, y para terminar acabo llevándole a su cama y atándole a él de una manera que Yoh no podía escapar por muy lejos que se fuese.

Y lo que más rabia le daba es que sabia que así era, no podría escapar de su querido hermano gemelo, Hao.

_Does it run in your blood, to betray the ones you love! (¡Corre en tu sangre, para traicionar a los que amas!)_

_Yes it runs in your blood, to betray the ones you love! (¡Corre en tu sangre, para traicionar a los que amas!)_

_Yes it runs in your blood, to betray the ones you love! (¡Corre en tu sangre, para traicionar a los que amas!)_

_Yes it runs in your blood, to betray the ones you love! (¡Corre en tu sangre, para traicionar a los que amas!)_

_Yes it runs in your blood, to betray the ones you love! (¡Corre en tu sangre, para traicionar a los que amas!)_

Yoh volvió a suspirar cansado de todo aquello. Llevaba tan solo unas dos semanas allí y ya se aburría sobremanera. Ren venia de vez en cuando a traerle algo pero tampoco se quedaba mucho con el.

Había salido a dar algún paseo por los alrededores pero prácticamente estaba aislado de todo y todos; justo lo que había querido y que ahora tanto aborrecía.

El castaño movió su vista de la pared al resto de la habitación, tan deprimente como el mismo. Estaba claro que lo suyo no era vivir solo, pero en aquel momento necesitaba estar solo.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de maldecid otra vez la situación oyó un ruido, o eso creyó porque el sonido de la radio y de la canción en su últimos acordes no le dejo saberlo con certeza.

_I will forgive you but I won't forget (Perdonare pero no olvidare)_

_And I hope you know you've lost my respect (Y espero que sepas que has perdido mi respeto.)_

Justo cuando el ultimo verso sonaba la puerta se abrió y en el umbral apareció la única persona a la que Yoh no deseaba ver en aquel momento, Hao. Con su larga melena suelta, sus ojos negros inquisidores mirando hacia su hermano pequeño que se encontraba sentado apoyado contra la pared y con una cara de sorpresa mayúscula.

Yoh trato de coordinar algún pensamiento pero el último verso de la canción le impidió seguir pensando en alguna forma coherente e hiriente de echar a su hermano de la casa.

_Yes it runs in your blood, to betray the ones you love! (¡Si, corre en tu sangre, para traicionar a los que amas!)_

_Yes it runs in your blood, to betray the ones you love! (¡Si, corre en tu sangre, para traicionar a los que amas!)_

Hao dibujo una sonrisa perversa y Yoh sintió que se derretía bajo ella. Había vuelto a traicionar a los que mas quería…..había vuelto a caer en las garras de su hermano.

**N. de la Autora: **La canción se llama Blood (empty promises) significa: Sangre (promesas vacías) y es de Papa Roach. La traducción entre paréntesis es mía así que no es muy fiable uu.

La verdad es que este fic lo escribí hace mucho tiempo pero nunca me daba por publicarlo…hasta hoy claro jiji.

Es mi primer yaoi de esta pareja y la verdad…no se muy bien porque lo escribí. Era un reto (o encargo, para mi es lo mismo) de una amiga y salio esto.

Pues nada más…si os ha gustado un review siempre alegra.

Un beso,

**Aya K**

_Terminado:_ _19 de septiembre de 2005 _


End file.
